mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard Mansion
The Vanguard Mansion. Ryou's safe Haven in his Home Realm of Lavoria. it has been untouched ever since he left, and after gaining access back to Lavoria, he can now revisit or stay in case he has to Hide or if he's ever Homesick. The Vanguard Mansion is a ten story tall, 70 meters in area, Mansion, with steel front gates with bladed tips to prevent intruders, along with a steel fence that guards the house. the entire land that the Vanguards own is about 160 meters in area. There are rumors that the mansion itself is a living entity, but that is unconfirmed. Floor Description 10th Floor "The tenth floor is an entire Observatory, complete with a large telescope for viewing stars and planets, various maps with marked constellations are placed either on a table or pinned at the wall, and scattered around in tables are various stargazing tools." 9th Floor "The ninth floor contains the private chambers of the Vanguard Family. each door is marked with their names, and the room will only open to its respective owner. sensing the owner's energy as some sort of Security System." -Ryou's Room - "Ryou's Private Chambers,There is a king sized bed in the middle, its more comfier than the guest rooms as the mattress is literally is comfy as clouds. maybe comfier. there is a closet next to it where Ryou keeps his weapons and clothes. on the other side of the bed is his bookshelf and desk. there are pics of Ryou's childhood hanged in frames on the walls, along with some trophies on top of the shelf." 8th Floor "The Eighth floor contains the guest rooms, about 19 in total. Visitors can have their Large, Cozy, Soundproof rooms magically customized to their will, but they need permission from a family member first." "Ever since The apostles moved in the mansion was remodeled to let them have a room of their own." 7th Floor "The Magic Training Grounds. anyone can practice here safely without fear of destroying the house. the walls can magically repair themselves, plus, It appears to be a separate Dimension, as what Magic spells cast inside, no matter how powerful, only stays inside the room, and doesn't affect anything outside. and if anything is cast outside of the floor that would've included the entire house, the magic would not affect the interior of the floor" 6th Floor "Indoor Sporting Grounds/Exercise Room. this is where members of the vanguard family or their guests can gather and play or practice various sports. it also acts as a Gym, various weights and training mats are scattered. and the room is large enough to have laps around the room for speed training." -Infirmary- "To the side of the Sporting Grounds, there is an infirmary for those who get too damaged or who get sick. it is almost a clinic as its complete with medical equipment and various medications." 5th Floor "Indoor sparring grounds. like the magic training grounds. the walls also repair themselves. plus there are various equipment, Training Dummies and Training gear for fighting. this floor looks like a cross between a Dojo and a battlefield. there also seems to be a Gun range and Knife throwing sections for accuracy training." "the training room has a secret opponent function. it accesses your memories and emotion and can generate a certain opponent from your memories, depending on your memories and emotions. it comes in three types, which can be chosen, or the room can generate it randomly: " 1. The person you want to kill/hate the most. ''' '''2. The person you care too much to fight against. ''' '''3. The person you're too afraid to face. ''' 4th Floor ''"a Music room and a Dance hall. various instruments are placed carefully along the racks and shelves, and for certain nights, a disco ball hangs at the top in the middle of the room. the room is completely soundproof to the other floors and outside, so no one has their sleep disturbed."'' 3rd Floor ''"the Study. the entire floor is filled with bookshelves, and on one wall, couches and a fireplace, giving readers an ambient feel to the surroundings. there are also 5 more rooms in the floor, Marked with room names."'' -Tea Room- ''"A small, spacious, cozy room. there is a large table at the center, and at a wall, there are various cupboards and cabinets which contains all kinds of Tea and expensive Tea sets. A chandelier hangs from the top, giving it a lavish feel."'' -Meditation Room- ''"A Dark, quiet room, decorated with a lot of candles. there seems to be a Magic Circle of Concentration on the floor, surrounded by candles as well. The room is soundproof so those who use this room can be able to concentrate more."'' -Potions Room- ''"A Laboratory with various equipment for making and experimenting potions of all kinds. various glass tubes, beakers, and other stuff are laid on the table on a side in neat order"'' -Potions Stockroom- ''"A storeroom where various potions are stored, along with various ingredients for potions gathered all across the realm. its locked and only a member of the Vanguard family can access it."'' -Records Room- ''"This is where the Vanguard family keep track of their records, from Financial Records, to Personal stats on the battlefield, to various persons or beings."'' 2nd Floor ''"The Snack Room. this floor is where the Family and Friends indulge in the guilty pleasures of food and Alcoholic drinks. it contains an Indoor Bar, a Kitchen, a Dining Room, and a storeroom which contains all kinds of alcoholic beverages and ingredients for cooking."'' 1st Floor ''"The first Floor. It contains a lavish Living Room, full of expensive decorations and furniture. there are pictures of Ryou and His Family framed and hanged in the walls. the floor also contains a Dining Room, Kitchen, an Infirmary and a Tea room out in the Porch. there is also an Indoor Hot Springs bath"'' Outside ''"Outside the mansion, at the front yard, there is a very large garden, about half the size of the mansion, brimming with beautiful flowers and plants of all kinds. in the center of the garden lies a mysterious stone obelisk. next to the mansion is a large house, About two stories tall and as wide as the mansion itself. Behind the mansion is the Outside Training/Sparring Grounds, where training can be done outside."'' Inside the Olympic Pool House: -Olympic Pool- '''"A Large pool about 8 metres deep, 30 metres in width and about 60 metres in length." -Hot Tub/Jacuzzi- "Ryou's father created a magical Hot Tub that instantly warms the water and makes bubbles, similar to a Jacuzzi, for Muscle relaxing purposes after a good training. 30 people can fit in here." Basement 1 "It contains a large vault, about 50 meters in width, containing riches of all kinds, and in the middle, contains a throne completely made out of gold, adorned with various gems, and at the top hangs a lavish Crown. aside from the vault, the basement also contains a weaponry and an armory, containing all kinds of magical and non magical weapons. ranging from simple wooden weapons to extremely powerful ones. there is also a forgery in the basement, where anyone can craft their own weapons if they so desire. there is also a secret entrance hidden inside the basement which leads to the dark secret of the mansion. Basement 2." Basement 2 "only accessible through a secret entrance from Basement 1, this floor is not a place just granted to anyone. this floor contains various rooms that are designed for various horrors, experiments and rituals. the floor reeks of death and arcane magic. it contains an Alchemy lab, where various alchemist can create abominations and artificial life forms, along with potions that has various effects. the room next to it is a Morgue, where alchemists, and necromancers can store bodies for undead servants or for cruel experiments. " "Another room in the basement floor is the Torture Chamber/execution room, made for extracting information for enemies and also executing thieves, trespassers, and captured enemies after torturing them. the room is equipped with all kinds of torture gear, with a drain in the middle where blood can flow. the bodies can be kept in the morgue for various experiments." "A room where even Ryou dares not go to unless necessary, is the forbidden library. it contains untold knowledge that shouldn't even be made known outside the family, knowledge such as forbidden spells, stories and information that was kept from mortals as they contain knowledge that could change the world, various recipes and manuals for creating weapons of war, and chaotic beings that can trigger the apocalypse." "Another room in the Basement floor is the Room of Rituals and Summons. this room is where a powerful being can be summoned for various needs and where Rituals can be held without disturbance, this room is sealed, and only a member of the Vanguard family can open it," "A pocket dimension resides in the basement floor, only accessible through a hidden door in the forbidden library. The Devotion to Gods. this dimension contains a staircase of light, and at the top, contains various shrines and statues devoted to all of the Gods in every realm. people can make offerings and prayers here if they want." "another pocket dimension in the basement floor is the Illusion of Heaven. this room contains a powerful illusion where a person can only see what their paradise looks like from their hearts. everything is realistic to the point that you wont even notice that it's an illusion, no matter how well trained you are. but like the Room of Rituals and Summons, only a Vanguard member can unlock it." "the last room of the basement floor is also a forbidden room. it contains two gateways, one leads to heaven, and one leads to hell. it wont show where those gateways lead to, so once a person enters through, they can never go back. and the gateway shall keep them in forever, suffering in agony for their sins, or leading a life of paradise" Layout 10th Floor * Observatory 9th Floor * Bedrooms * Master bedroom/Private Chambers 8th Floor * Bedrooms * Guest Bedrooms * Apostle's Bedrooms 7th Floor * Magic Training Grounds 6th Floor * Indoor Sporting Grounds / Exercise Room * Infirmary 5th Floor * Indoor Sparring Grounds 4th Floor * Dance Hall / Music Room 3rd Floor * Study * Library * Tea Room * Potions Room * Potions Stockroom * Meditation Room * Records Room 2nd Floor * Indoor Bar * Storeroom * Kitchen * Dining Room 1st Floor * Living Room * Dining Room * Kitchen * Tea Room * Storeroom * Infirmary * Indoor Hot Springs Outside * Garden of Beauty * Olympic Poolhouse * Olympic Pool * Hot Tub/Jacuzzi * Outdoor Sparring/Training Grounds Basement 1 * Vault * Armory * Weaponry * Forging * Secret Passage to Basement 2 Basement 2 (only accessible through Secret Passage) * Morgue * Forbidden Library * Alchemy Lab * Alchemy Stockroom and Storeroom * Room of Rituals and Summons * Torture Chamber * Execution Room * Gateway to Heaven or Gateway to Hell * Illusion of Heaven Room * Pocket Dimension of the Devotion of Gods. (Secret Passage.) Category:Location